Carry My Voice Through Space And Time
by LittleMissAverage
Summary: Up until the very last moment, Takane wanted to convey those feelings to him. Every word and thought she wanted to say, they just seemed to get stuck in her throat and wouldn't come out. In the end, she only managed to say two measly words.


She felt cold, and strangely weightless. It was as if she were floating in space, where there were no sounds or lights to be seen. Even with her eyes open she couldn't see a thing. Takane Enomoto decided to accept this as her death. She had died and there was nothing more to it, nothing to be done. Honestly, the feeling of weightlessness was oddly comforting, and if it hadn't been so cold she would've called this a pleasant experience.

 _But are you really satisfied with this?_

A voice in the back of her mind asked her, startling Takane.

 _Are you really okay with dying like this? Do you have no regrets?_

No regrets? Was there anything in particular that she regretted? Ah... there was that. Yes, _that_ which took the form of a _him_ which went by the name of _Haruka Kokonose_ , her only classmate and closest thing to a friend she had ever had. That annoying boy was the bane of her existence, yet she felt strangely empty when thinking back to him. That's right, before she had died she had been in the classroom with him. Haruka had fallen unconscious right beside her and she hadn't done a thing, instead selfishly indulging herself in her own little world while he suffered. _She hadn't done a thing._

"I regret... not being able to tell him..." Takane whispered into the infinite darkness.

 _All those feelings, all those thoughts you'd had, right up until the very last second you wanted to convey those to him. But, in the end, you couldn't reach him in time._

The voice was a cruel reminder of what could've been, if only she had been a little faster. If only she had been paying attention. If only she hadn't been so selfish.

"Haruka..."

His name sounded bittersweet coming from her mouth, and left an equally bittersweet taste. All those times she had called him an idiot and acted so harshly toward him, not once did he get mad at her. Anyone else in the world would've hated her by now, but not Haruka. He always kept smiling, greeting her every morning with a cheery "good morning" the moment she walked through the door. Takane remembered how just the sound of his voice had caused her heart to pound painfully in her chest, and it reminded her yet again of what could've been.

 _It's too late now, you're dead. You can't tell him anything now._

Takane swallowed past the lump in her throat, her eyes beginning to burn at the thought. That's right, no matter how hard she tried, it was pointless now. Dead people can't say anything; they can't _do_ anything. Still, despite her own predicament, Takane hoped more than anything that Haruka was alright and smiling. She hoped that smile of his would never die, because it was surely something she would always remember. Why was she being so honest with herself now? Was it because she was dead? Was it because it didn't matter anymore?

"Well, congratulations, you're officially the biggest idiot in the world," Takane muttered sarcastically to herself. Then, as an afterthought, she added with a hint of sadness, "Or, I guess I should say, the afterlife..."

Suddenly, in the vast nothingness around her, tiny bright blue lights began to appear. They were small at first, but soon they began to increase in size, looking more and more pixel-like. The lights slowly began to consume her, starting at her feet and working their way up. Takane noticed that wherever the lights touched, she changed. For example, her feet were now nothing more than the same pixel-like lights around her.

 _This is it, this is the end. Even if it is too late, even if it is pointless, whatever you wanted to say to him you better say now._

Takane realized that the voice was right, and tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, so many words she had yet to say. Pathetically, hoping somehow her words would reach him, Takane opened her mouth and struggled to get her voice to come out of her choked-up throat. Despite everything that was racing through her mind, she only managed to get out two simple words, which she repeated helplessly with everything she had.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm so-"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here, have some feels. These two are my absolute OTP, I love them to death, but _god_ why is their relationship so sad? I mean, they literally both died right before they could truly be open about their feelings with each other. That _sucks._ Jin sucks. Everything sucks. I'm done. Bye.**


End file.
